The Mobius Wars: Issue 0
This will act as a piolet for the Mobius Wars series that I will rewrite. Hence the reason why its Issue 0. Fifty One Years Ago… Location: Space Colony Ark Professor Gerald Robotnik stood in a lab with several scientists wearing white coats. Each of them were working on consoles and computers, entering data into each of them. In the middle of the room laid a table. Upon the table laid a body underneath a white sheet. It was unmoving. By all means of the word’s definition… it was dead. The Professor stood next to a next to a lever and placed his hand on it. He glanced one final time at the body, and pulled the lever. There was a bright light, and electricity flowed from tubes. The body lying on the table shook violently. After a few minutes, Gerald pushed the lever back up and the body stopped shaking. Gerald took off the goggles on his eyes and removed the sheet that covered the body. It was the body of a three foot Mobian hedgehog. Its fur was pale white, almost like snow, and it remained unmoving, Gerald sighed. “This is our fifth attempt, and still the body won’t come to life.” One of the scientists came up to him and said “Last time, we had the blood of the leader of the Black Arms race, Black Doom, to give Shadow life. Why aren’t we using his blood instead of the dead body of a Mobian?” “Because I want to create other ways of being able to create life. Also…” Gerald looked away from the scientist sadly. “I do not fully trust Black Doom. I don’t know how Shadow will end up turning out. Black Doom might have done something to the experiment that I was not aware of. So this will be my back up plan…” “Professor Gerald!” cried a man who was running into the lab. “I’ve got something from below! A failed experiment from Soleanna!” Gerald was angry. “I’m in the middle of something important. Why did you bring this to my attention during my experiment?” he asked. “Because I believe it’s a solution to your problem!” said the man. “The experiment was to create a substance that could provide life force and energy. With your research, perhaps we could perfect it and use it to give life to your second Ultimate Lifeform!” Gerald looked interested. “Let me see the data on the substance.” Said Gerald. The scientist handed him a clip board. Gerald took it and looked over it. Then he smiled. “This just might work!” he cried. “And I’ve already identified the flaw in their design!” Gerald glanced at the scientist and said “Let’s get to work.” For the next few days Gerald and the other scientists were working in the lab. Gerald’s granddaughter Maria Robotnik peered in through the window on the door to the lab where Gerald and the scientists were working. “What are you doing here, Maria?” asked a voice behind him. Maria turned around and saw Professor Gerald’s ultimate creation. The Ultimate Lifeform: Shadow the Hedgehog. “You know your Grandfather doesn’t like it when you spy on his experiments.” He said. Maria smiled and nodded. “I know. But I heard Grandfather say he was on the verge of a new discovery.” She said. “I know how much you appreciate your Grandfather’s work Maria…” said Shadow. “But in case something goes wrong with the experiment, I don’t want anything to happen to you.” Maria closed her eyes and smiled. Then she hugged Shadow. Shadow had a surprised look on his face. Then Maria let go of him and smiled. “Thanks for worrying about me, Shadow.” Said Maria. Shadow smiled. Maria got up and held his hand. The two walked away from the lab. Meanwhile, inside the lab, Gerald and the other scientists were making preparations for the final stage of the experiment. They had bonded the substance to the dead body, which had changed its fur color from white to black. Gerald pulled down on the lever and started the experiment again. As before, electricity and lights flashed everywhere, and the body was shaking violently. Then Gerald pushed up on the lever, and everything stopped. Gerald glanced at the body and… nothing happened. Gerald and the other scientists sighed. “How unfortunate.” He said. “Let’s take a break everyone. We’ll try again later.” Everyone sighed and nodded. Then they all walked out with an aggravated look on their face. It was silent. Then the body opened its eyes. A purple energy began to swirl around the body. The body looked around. Then it looked down at its body. Its eyes grew wide. Then it said in a quiet voice “…What?”. The body felt rage. Then it growled. “…WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!” it screamed. Its power caused an explosion in the lab. The fires began to spread everywhere. As Shadow ran to the lab to investigate, he was surprised to see the body in the fire, growling. It was angry. Furious. It howled. “W-what is that thing?” asked Shadow. It began to charge at Shadow… Five Years Ago… Central City There was said to be an explosion of some sort at the Central City Middle School. Firefighters and other authorities rushed to the scene. A fire truck pulled up to the front of the school. As Mobian fire fighters exited the truck, they were shocked to see what had happened. Several formations of giant crystals had grown through the roof out the building. There were fires and rubble everywhere. A female fox firefighter walked over to a teacher. “What happened here?” she asked. “I’ve never seen anything like it.” The teacher was a female purple mongoose. “Two of the students were bullying another student. Suddenly, the student that was getting bullied screamed, then glowed pink and…” The teacher glanced at the crystals and said “This happened.” The firefighter glanced at the crystals too. “Incredible...” She said. The fire fighters went to work on putting out the fires.